The development of network technologies brings much convenience to people's life. For example, in communication, an Internet-based audio/video communications method is provided, to implement more convenient and rapid communication.
There are two existing audio/video communications methods: (I) an audio/video function is embedded in some social applications, to provide audio/video communication to users; for example, in an instant messaging application, a user may implement a video call with a friend by tapping a video communications option; and (II) a communications software development kit (SDK) used for implementing audio/video communication is provided; the communications SDK is implanted in an application client, and a corresponding SDK is implanted in a background server of an application; the communications SDK in the application client and the SDK in the background server implement audio/video communication by using a private protocol.
In the implementation process of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the related technology has at least the following problems: during implementation of the audio/video communication, for method (I), a user can perform audio/video communication only by using a particular application installed on a terminal, and cannot open an audio/video service to a third party; for method (II), after the communications SDK is added to the application client, a developer further needs to implant the corresponding communications SDK on a background server side, that is, to transfer operational and maintenance costs to the application developer, and this has a relatively high requirement on an access capability and a development and operation capability of the application developer.